


Starting Now

by accio_wine



Category: Crazy Ex-Girlfriend (TV)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-03
Updated: 2016-04-03
Packaged: 2018-05-30 22:09:23
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 807
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6443815
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/accio_wine/pseuds/accio_wine
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Greg and Rebecca finally get a chance to explore what's going on between them. Takes place after 1x16.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Starting Now

"When do we start?" Rebecca asked. 

Without waiting for an answer, she jumped into Gregs arms. She hoped she looked somewhat graceful doing so. But soon any doubts she had melted away. 

They awkwardly found their way to the supply room. Kissing and fumbling, Greg opened the door and led them in. Rebecca could not help but feel overwhelmed. It had only been a few hours ago that she decided to shed the last of her shrine to Josh. She let go of the girlish crush and allowed her very adult desires to take over, kissing Greg hard. He responded and pushed her up against a metal shelving unit, knocking over extra glassware and a rattling a case of liquor. 

Rebecca pulled away to survey the damage. 

"What? Are you looking for an escape route?" Greg asked. 

"No. I was just thinking, you know, we probably shouldn't destroy the place where you work."

"Eh, it's okay. Kevin is such an obnoxiously nice guy he probably wouldn't mind. He'd see it as an opportunity to re-evaluate the aesthetics of the place. It's horrible."

"Right, okay."

"What is it Bunch?"

"I don't know I just imagined this being a little more romantic."

"You've imagined this?"

Rebecca smiled and nodded and Greg grabbed her by the waist and pulled her close. 

"What did you imagine?" He asked. 

(Rebecca retreats into her mind, where she imagines herself singing a power ballad love anthem. The song reminiscent of the theme to Titanic or Armageddon. Greg features as the love interest in the music video, wearing nothing but black tshirts that ripple in the wind despite a variety of scenarios including scenes set in space or in the 1700s.) 

"Wow, I really do wear a lot of black tshirts, don't I?"

Rebecca laughed and her laugh faded into a comfortable silence. 

"So, do you want to do this?" Greg asked. 

"Kiss me again."

And he did. Slow and powerful, Greg kissed her, running his hand through her curly hair. He stopped at the nape of her neck and held himself there, while she kept her hands on the small of his back. She slipped off his perpetually unbuttoned flannel and pulled his tshirt up over his head. She took a step back but Greg caught her, and returned the favor, casually tossing her shirt to the side. She shimmied out of her skirt while he unbuttoned his pants. 

Then he spun her around and sighed. 

"Who designed this bra, the Catholic Church? How do you get out of this thing?" Greg asked, eyeing the multiple rows of hooks. 

"Hey, this bra and dark magic are the only things that keep these puppies from going rogue and accidentally knocking someone out." 

Rebecca reached back and gave Greg a hand, then slowly turned to face him. 

"Wow," Greg said. 

"Yeah, wow."

\---------------------------------------

"I need carbs," Rebecca exclaimed, matter of factly. 

Greg hadn't even opened his eyes, let alone thought about breakfast. 

"God Bunch, could you give me a minute to wake up?"

"Nope. I need pancakes, and coffee, and bacon. Aren't you starving? I'm starving."

The truth was, Greg WAS ravenous. But he also was exhausted. He'd slept, what, maybe three hours? But they were three good hours. 

"Yes, I am starving, but first..."

Greg pulled Rebecca closer to him and kissed the side of her neck, working his way to her neck. 

"Good morning," he whispered. 

Rebecca settled in next to him, resting her head against his outstretched arm. 

"Good morning," she replied. "So what do you usually do for breakfast? I mean I could make us something, but I think all I have is some milk and maybe some frozen burritos? Oh, we could go to iHop. I never got to go to iHop as a kid. Share some stuffed French toast?"

"Slow down. First, coffee. Then, breakfast."

"We can get coffee at breakfast."

"Valid point."

"Do you not want to get breakfast? Do you not want to be seen with me?"

"Rebecca, that's not it at all."

Rebecca sat up in bed and looked down at him. 

"Then what is it?"

Greg sat up and took her face in his hands. 

"Last night was, incredible." Greg admitted, both to Rebecca and himself. "I'm not sure I'm ready to escape our bubble. Once we step out into the sunlight, this becomes real. Are you ready for that?"

Rebecca wasn't sure if she was ready for that. The truth was, she had an amazing night with Greg. They barely spoke, just moved together and explored each other. When he finally fell asleep, she watched him as the rhythm of her breathing eventually matched his and pulled her into darkness.

"I guess we could stay here. Maybe order some takeout?"

"That sounds perfect," Greg replied. "Get whatever you want. In the meantime, I'll make some coffee."

**Author's Note:**

> I've never ever written fan fiction before but I am so obsessed with this show and the last episode killed me. 
> 
> I couldn't wait 2 weeks for the next episode so I was daydreaming during my commute about these two and what happens next and decided to put some words down. 
> 
> Definitely a work in progress and I'm planning to revise/expand as I think of it. I know this is much shorter than many of the works on here but my experience is limited and I guess I wanted to put my ideas out there. If you have any constructive criticism, I'd love that.


End file.
